


Paper stars and glass sunshine

by Bakugou_in_floral_leggings



Category: BnHA
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, UA traitor, Villain Deku, Villain Midoriya Izuku, multi chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_in_floral_leggings/pseuds/Bakugou_in_floral_leggings
Summary: I’m very bad at summary’s so I’ll just give you a part of the first chapter and see if that sparks your interest” Sorry, blondy but you can’t go home just yet.” laughed out a deep voice. “ you see” the asshole started again " me and my friends here think you would be the perfect gift for one of are pals.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feedback would be amazing. Don’t be afraid to tell me what you think in the comments!!

What is the most beautiful thing you can think of? For bakugou it had to be this, walking home with kirishima hand in hand. He watched as the beautiful peachy rays of setting Sunshine shown bright against his Crimson hair and the way his copper eyes where glittering with excitement over whatever the hell he was talking about. They could feel the loose gravel under their feet and smell the ocean nearby, It was all so perfect. Bakugou was walking his boyfriend home after their date, one of many, and he couldn’t take his eyes off him. It was certain, he was going to ask kiri to marry him. 

There walk was only about 5 minuets or so but it felt like an eternity. A beautiful eternity in heaven where angels came with scars on their eyes and strange jagged teeth But it was heaven nonetheless. Bakugou melted at the feeling of kiri’s calloused hands in his own. The way his cold hands fit in his warm ones was perfect. 

When they did eventually arrive at the redhead’s home he didn’t hesitate for a goodbye kiss. Everything felt so sweet and wholesome. Bakugou partly believed he didn’t deserve this and he never would. but the other part wanted to hold on to Kiri, Bakugou loved him and never wanted to let him go. Sadly the kiss had to end though and Kiri had to walk back inside, but not before a soft “goodbye” and “I love you” from the spiky-soft boy. 

As the sharp-eyed boy started his Trek home and took a sip from his to go cup he thought of the date. It was a simple dinner in a crappy restaurant and everything felt so surreal . It all flew by so fast and bakugou Just wanted to spend a few more moments with the redhead before he got home. But the blond carried on to his own home anyway.

It had been about 15 minuets since he and Kiri left the restaurant and about 10 since he dropped off Kiri and things where starting to feel bad. It had gotten dark and The blond could feel bile rising up in his throat. His steps began to sway and As well as he could he made his way to the side of the gravel road to sit down. He wasn’t to far from his house and if he could make it a few more meters he would be home. 

When the boy tried to stand back up though he found himself falling under his own Weight. His vision began to blur and shift. When he tried to call out for help hey could only slur out in-comprehensive words. Before he completely passed out he could faintly hear steps coming behind him and a small chuckle. The person crouched down behind him. 

” Sorry, blondy but you can’t go home just yet.” laughed out a deep voice. “ you see” the asshole started again " me and my friends here think you would be the perfect gift for one of are pals.”


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of iron and smoke filled Katsuki’s lungs and he could feel cold harsh metal around his wrists. A soft folded cloth covered his eyes and when he leaned back he felt cold metal bars.

"Good morning sunshine” sang out the asshole-y voice that tormented him before blacking out. 

" Fuck you, bastard.” the blond bit back. Now sitting up in the cell thing he was being held in. 

"Wow, how creative!” even though bakugou couldn’t see him he knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, I’m training to be a hero not a master of comebacks.” This was about the moment that the blonde realized he wasn’t wearing his original outfit. He had on velvet-ish sweatpants, thick socks, bag like mittens, and a loose t-shirt. 

“Well sunshine I need you to keep quiet for a few more minutes. You see you’re a little gift to someone who needed a new play thing. Poor boy killed his last one a little to soon and we figured with your history he would be just over the moon excited. Plus it’s his birthday today!” 

With the assholes monologue finally ending the door screeched as it opened and then closed again. In a matter of seconds he heard fast exited steps walking around the room. 

“You guys got me new weapons!!” A giddy voice exclaimed. Their steps soon turned into skips as he jumped around the room marveling at every new pain inflicter. Some where just regular blades while others the blonde had only heard about in horror movies and books. 

“So what’s under to sheet?” The voice exclaimed. 

“Just a final touch to the perfect birthday gift.” The sound of a sheet being moved around him filled the air along with an exciting gasp. 

“Is that kacchan?” Now the voice, who he was certain was deku, was overwhelmed with joy, and bakugou knew this is how he would die. 

After a few more minutes of humiliating conversation between the two Deku ushered the other out of the room so he could 'play' with his new 'toy'.

“So Kacchan” Deku voice had now become calmer “ I imagine you want to get out of that cage there.” The sound of a lock clicking is what really got the blonds attention.

He was guided out of the caged and positioned facing towards it, the height had him on his knees and his wrists where strapped to the edge. When Bakugou did make an attempt to get away it was only met with defeat. The gloves kept him from using his quirk and Deku was somehow stronger than him.

The green haired boy positioned himself behind the blond, way to in his personal space.

“So what do you want me to use on you first?” Deku whispered out the question as he removed the blonds blindfold, so he could see all his options. “Go on pick one.” The villain whispered in his ear as he pushed himself closer to Katsukis back.

Izuku trialed his still gloved hand down the spine of his victim. The poor blond could feel the smirk radiating off of the boy behind him, suddenly wishing he had been nicer to him in their school years.

"You know” The freckled boy began "I’m actually being quite kind. It is your first day here but I’m letting you choose how you want to be broken in.”  
His hand had reached the bottom of kacchan’s spin and he pressed his hand in around the fragile bone. It took everything bakugou had not to show he was afraid. Why should he be? This was deku, the weakling with no quirk! 

But in this situation he was scared, he couldn’t use his quirk and the person he bullied most of his life now had the power to do whatever he pleased to the blond. So yes, he was fucking terrified but he wouldn’t let his capture know. " I’m trying to be nice” he ripped back the blonds head back by his hair “but you’re making it so hard kacchan.” The words flowed out of his mouth like venom.

He hated looking up to him in this humiliating position "We have a whole wall of items just pick one and maybe I won’t make it last so long.” Deku was speaking with such a harsh wisper that kacchan could only hear because of how close he was to the boys ear. so close he could feel the hot breath from this psychos speech . He still had a soft smile on his face though his eyes screamed torture and murder. The blond didn’t know what to do, he obviously didn’t want to be tortured. But deku was kinda scaring the shit out of him. 

"Fine,” the green haired boy gave out an exaggerated sigh as he rose to his feet ”I’ll pick. But just this once kacchan. You do need to help pick out the toys for our games.” Deku said this with a voice almost as cotton, almost. He walked over to the wall and picked up a flat head screwdriver. "So kacchan, I hope you’re not to attached to your finger nails.” Deku erupted with laughter at his pun. this really was just a sick game to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: there is slight graphic violence in the begging of this chapter.

It was pure horror, Katsuki had already lost the pinky and ring fingernail on this left hand. Midoriya then began to push the screw driver under the middle. He didn’t register the pain until it was ripped off, but once he did it traveled through him like a fiery shockwave. He shook harder With each push of the screw driver into his nail bed. Katsuki could barely breathe and deku loved watching the way he winced with every push, and the way a few tears fell from his eyes.

The worst part though, was that deku was humming some sickly sweet lullaby. The speed of the song matching up to the throbbing ache shooting up kacchan’s arm. The melody was softer than cotton and so infuriating that bakugou wanted to rip his ears off.

“It’s so lovely to see you crying for me.” Deku said in a honeyed voice. “It would also be lovely if you talked to me, though. You have one of the biggest mouths I’ve seen, so don’t go acting mute.” Deku finished the sentence and bakugou’s third nail at the same time.

“Fine, Go die in hell.” Katsuki spat the words like poison from his mouth. 

The freckled boy lit up. “I knew you still had some spunk in you! Come on talk some more!” He practically sang while positing the weapon on Katsuki’s pointer finger.

“Why the fuck should I entertain you.” Kacchan asked in the most aggressive voice he could muster.

“Simple, you’re gonna be here for a while and I’m the one with the big, bad, scary, toys who gets to decide what happens to you.” Izuku let out a small giggle but his eyes darkened a tad which sent chills down the blonds back. Bakugou knew he couldn’t let deku know he was scared, that would just give the villain an advantage.

The blond let out a small laugh and smirked hoping this would work. “What if I told you, I don’t care what happens to me, you can’t make me do what you want.”

Deku sat the screw driver down gently and moved behind the blond. He rapped his hands around his shoulders then placed his mouth next to bakugou’s ear. “Oh, kacchan I have my ways. Every dog learns to beg and every monkey learns to dance. You just need to give them the right motivation.” 

The green haired boy smiled then stood up with the grace of a swan. He walked out of the room silently, making every step seem as a dance lost ages ago and bakugou couldn’t help but feel broken and disgusted already.

It wasn’t until after deku left the room that Bakugou broke down crying from the pain. If he could tough this out then he could escape. He Just had to wait for deku to un-cuff him, to move him somewhere else, then he could use his quirk to get out. He just had to wait.

-•-

“Dabi, I need some advice,” Deku called out as he entered the bar. Dabi looked up at deku and motioned for him to continue talking.

“When you’re torturing people how do you get them to comply with what you want?” Deku asked while pulling up his seat

Dabi let out a small laugh “what’s wrong? The new toy doesn’t want to play?”

“Just answer the question,” the freckled boy said flatly while motioning for a drink.

“well I don’t usually torture just for fun but, you need to find a way to crush his spirit. If you can do that then you’ll have him begging you to do whatever you want to him.” Dabi voiced with sharpness. “A good way to do this is taking someone he cares about.”

“I know, but if I try and capture someone he cares about it will just motivate him to escape and rescue them” deku responded with frustration.

“Ok here’s what I would do” dabi started to introduce a plan “first you take away bakugous’ quirk, make it painful, make him watch. Then don’t just hold the other person hostage. You have three options in this situation, kill them, turn them, or torture them when he doesn’t listen. In my experiences, it’s the easiest way to break a man.”

“You really think that would work? I wouldn’t want to take his spunk away completely.” Izuku’s eyes began to light up, but they still carried a hint of concern.

“Don’t worry on that, if he’s a smartass he’s still gonna keep having his moments,” the scared man said before taking a sip of his drink.

“well I still need to figure out who to take,” Deku said picking up his glass from the counter 

Dabi tilted his head a little “What about a family member... he’s close to his mom right?” 

”we can’t take his mom because she’ll kill us, ...and we can’t take his dad because his mom will kill us then too. She’s already on are case most likely for taking her son, so provoking her any farther would be a bad idea.” Izuku said with distaste in his eyes.

“what about that red head I saw him walking with?” Dabi proposed with a look of excitement.

“kirishima? That might just work... “ 

“Good, and I wanna be the one to have fun with this 'Kirishima’ when blondie in the back messes up.” Dabi said now getting up.

“Deal” Izuku agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has supported me in this so far. It really means a lot and it gives me the motivation to keep writing. I hope you all have an amazing day and you find five hundred dollars on the side walk.


End file.
